It is sometimes desirable to use multiple video cameras in different positions to simultaneously record a particular scene or event. This is known as a multiple-camera, or multicam, setup in the field of filmmaking and is sometimes preferred to a single-camera setup because it allows multiple shots to be recorded from a single performance without having to reset actors, lights, and props, re-perform and re-record the scene. This is known to save time during production and also in editing because it reduces various difficulties that arise when attempting to maintain continuity when reshooting scenes from different angles. Indeed, many live film productions and other regularly broadcast shows utilize multi-cam setups because of their time-efficiency.
Typically, a director, assistant director, director of photography, or assistant of photography supervises camera operators on set, but none have yet had the ability to access and control operation of each of the cameras in a multi-cam setup from a single device.
Some solutions to address this problem have been proposed. For example, software to control multiple same-type cameras from a single personal computer is known to those skilled in the art. Such software may aid production of three-dimensional special effects, stereo sound and video capture, and even panoramic photography. Remote controls have also been suggested for powering multiple cameras on and off as needed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,215 to O'Connolly et al. teaches sequentially and remotely triggering of a plurality of cameras to capture videos and images. These solutions are deficient, though, because other camera settings, such as frame rate, white balance, and others, are not adjustable from such remotes.
Other remote control devices have been suggested to independently control multiple appliances as well. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,248 to O'Donnell et al. teaches methods of programming a universal home remote control device, such as for a home theater, by providing an interactive display of menus and prompts, and U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0211584 filed by Mahmoud teaches a universal controller-like hub for integrated control of various home devices and applications in the area of telephony, data processing, and multimedia, among others. But of course, neither of these remote control proposals is sufficient to independently control multiple different video recording devices.
Although various proposals have been made to solve the problem, none of those in existence combine the characteristics of the present invention. Therefore, there is a need for apparatuses, systems and methods to enable remote controlled operation of different cameras, including different types of cameras, from a single device.